creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Forge
Basic Information The Forge is a Crafting Station that can smelt Ores obtained from Nodes and process other materials into more useful crafting ingredients. Since update R11 in February 2015 the Forge will only work if also filled with Fuel for each process. You should craft Forges as soon as possible in order to smelt Bars, since you will need these for better Power Cells, Weapons and Armor. Description: A flaming hot item in the crafting market! Use it to refine ores and other objects, or just warm your hot cocoa. Obtaining a Forge Forges cannot be obtained from Creatures or Treasure Chests. You can (only) craft them in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key). Unlocking the crafting recipe Before being able to craft a Forge, you will have to unlock its crafting recipe by crafting a Processor. Crafting a Forge One Forge can be crafted with: * 6 Stone Slabs (made from Stone, Bedrock or Limestone in a Processor; no crafting recipe is required for this) * 6 Wood Slabs (made from most types of Wood or Logs in the Processor, without requiring any crafting recipes) * 6 Bedrock (mined from the Fossil layer with at least a Stone Mining Cell or better Power Cell equipped. The Fossil layer is accessible through shallow Caves or by simply digging down from the surface) Using the Forge To use a Forge you will have to place it into the game-world. Like all Crafting Stations a Forge requires one block of free space above it. Then you can interact with the Forge: point your cursor at it, and click your right mouse button or type "f" as the default key while looking at the Forge. You do not need to unlock any crafting recipes for smelting, melting, hardening or roasting materials in theForge. Just check anything of what you're currently carrying in your inventory can be processed by the Forge by activating/using the Forge in the gameworld and by then checking the window that now temporarily replaces your inventory window. The inventory window will be temporarily reorganized to list all "forgeable" materials that you currently carry in its own section on top, followed by all materials that can be used as a Fuel in another section. By hovering your mouse button over the icons of forgeable materials, you will see what they can be processed into by the Forge. This list will not include materials nor items (wooden items of many kind can also be used for Fuel) that are stored in a storage container or placed nearby. You will have to move them into your inventory or quickbar. Each Forge can be filled with 21 stacks of items (or materials) in its queue to be processed. For each process (hardening, smelting, etc.) 1-8 pieces of Fuel (depending on its type) will have to be provided additionally. Fuel was added to the Forge with update R11 on February 16th 2015. If you hold down the "Sprint" key (Left Shift by default), you can process 5 times as many materials with the same type of Fuel that you've selected once, much like in the Crafting Menu. Waiting It will take a while until the Forge has finished its work, depending on the materials and heat factor / level of Fuel. You can see how long the current material will need to be processed and also how long all of the materials in the queue will need (paired together with the chosen Fuel) displayed in the Forge Menu. Taking a Forge To pick the Processor up and take with you again, no Power Cell needs to be equipped (since update R32). However, Forges can only be picked up when they are empty (with no item in their slots). Of course you won't be able to take Crafting Stations on claims of other players (or in game-worlds) where your permission level is set low. Permission settings and Transfer history You can change permission settings for each Crafting Station individually by clicking on the padlock-icon in the top right corner after activating/opening it. Here you can set individual authorizations to control who will be permitted to access this Crafting Station and its content. Available permission-settings on a game-world are: "just me", "world owner/admins", "world mods", "world builders" or "everyone". And on player claims: "just me", "claim admins", "claim interact only", "claim builders" and "everyone". Since update R40 all Crafting Stations are set to "builders" by default when being placed. So only players with builder rights/permission rank can access your Wood Planters after you have placed them. This holds true either on your claim if you have placed the Crafting Station there, or otherwise on the game-world. Claim permission ranks override world permission ranks. If the permission is set to "everyone", then even visitors can access the Crafting Station and can even take it away. By setting the permission level of your Crafting Station to "claim interact only", visitors can use the Crafting Station (and take materials out), but cannot take the Crafting Station itself away. You can set the permission level of your Crafting Station to "just me" to protect it. However please note that owners, admins and mods of the game-world can still access your stuff under certain circumstances. For more details, please refer to the article Permissions. By clicking on the magnifying glass icon in the top right corner '''after activating/opening the Crafting Station, you can view its Transfer History that lists all filling and removal actions with the according player names and time of their access to the content of this container (slot). Crafting Stations cannot be destroyed by TNT-type Explosives nor by Excavators of any kind. Crafting Stations also cannot be wired currently, so they cannot be "locked" nor activated/deactivated from a distance. '''Materials that can be processed in a Forge * 1 Obsidian Ore into 1 Obsidian (bar) * 1 Iron Ore into 1 Iron Bar * 1 Iron Bar into 1 Tempered Iron Bar * 1 Diamond Ore into 1 Diamond * 1 Lumite Ore into 1 Lumite (bar) * 1 Beeswax into 8x Melted Wax * 1 Sand into 4 Glass * 1 Tourmaline into 1 Infused Crystal (please note that Tourmaline can be made into Crystal Shards in the Processor) * 1 (block of) Mud into 4 Adobe Bricks * 1 Chizzard Gizzard into 1 Questionable Jerky * 1 Blizzard Chizzard Gizzard into 1 Questionable Jerky * 3 Pebble's Pebble into 1 Rockster Rock * and 1 Bone into 4 Fossils since Spring 2017 (Fossils can be turned into Bones in return too 1:1, but only by being put into a Processor, and of course this doesn't require any Fuel) Fuel for the Forge Slow burning Fuel types (Level 1 Fuel) * 2x Wood of any uncorrupted tree (Cragwood, Ashenwood, Elderwood, Shorewood, Parchwood, Wildwood, Aumtumnwood, Weepwood) * 2x Logs of any kind (Cragwood, Driftwood, Weepwood, Ashenwood) * 4x Leaves of any uncorrupted tree (including Dark Wildwood Leaves) * 8x wooden building blocks like Wood Walls, Wood Floors, Wood Gravel Walls, Wood Roofs, Tile Wood Floor, Decorative Wood Floor, Decorative Wood Walls, Blue Wood Walls, Yellow Wood Walls or Red Wood Walls (Not every wooden building block is flammable though!) * 8x Wood Stairs, 8x Wood Ladders, 8x Wood Windows, 8x Barred Wood Windows, 2x Beds (also Red Beds, Yellow Beds, Blue Beds), 2x Wood Doors, 2x Rustic Wood Doors, 2x Wood Tables, 1x Wood Sword * 4x Shrubs, 4x Tallgrass, 4x Savannah Tallgrass, 2x Shorewood Husks, 2x Vines, 4x Weeds, 2x Moss * 8x Wood Rods, 4x Wood Slabs Medium effective Fuel types (Level 2 Fuel) * 1x Coal, * 4x Hardened Lava or * 1x Sulfur Fast burning Fuel (Level 3 Fuel) * 2x Corrupted Wood of any kind, * 4x Corrupted Leaves of any kind Fastest burning Fuel (Level 10 Fuel) * 1x Tar Bread, * 1x Tar Soup, * 1x Tar Sandwich Materials and items that cannot be used as Fuel * liquid Lava, liquid Tar, Molasses * Shredded Leaves, Thatched Walls, Thatched Roofs * Rimecones, Cacti, Lily Pads, Reeds, Beeswax, (tree) Saplings, (tree) Flowers, Cattails * Wood Signs, Wood Stools, Wood Chairs, Wood Planters, Wood Chests, Wood Fences, Wood Gates, Wood Plaques, * Weathered Wood Walls, Bungalow Walls, Bungalow Supports, Bungalow Accent Walls, Bungalow Fur Walls * Bungalow Doors, Bungalow Windows * Red Carpets, Yellow Carpets, Blue Carpets * Moss Torches, Coal Torches, Bungalow Torches, Wood Burning Lamps, Twine, Campfires * any Explosives, including Fire Bombs and TNT types Please refer to the article Fuel for more details. Category:Crafted Category:Crafting Stations Category:Crafting Tools